Canon Timeline
10th Century BCE 9th Century BCE 8th Century BCE *Founding of the United Asians Association of Asians by the Church of Asia. 7th Century BCE 6th Century BCE *511 BCE: Founding of the 2nd Phoenix Empire 5th Century BCE *486 BCE: Millions upon millions of Jerns, Vosslanders and Ariilythians evacuate Rialuath in the wake of the Solasist Inquisition *458 BCE: Talamh-Na-Hailleachta is liberated from the 2nd Phoenix Empire by Solverus the 'Heathen King', start of The Great Revolutionary War *456 BCE: The Battle for Belryn, death of Vuile-Lasair, end of the Great Revolutionary War, fall of the 2nd Phoenix Empire, policies of religious and cultural freedoms are enacted upon Ariilyth under the rule of Solverus *454 BCE: Ardu-Orga is founded 4th Century BCE *350 BCE: Tectonian scouting drone discovers the Risolas system, deems viable for habitation, flags the Tectonian Migrant Fleet. 3rd Century BCE 2nd Century BCE * 180 BCE: In danger of destruction, around a dozen different Aedolnese states, unite and flee west, into the Cottor Peninsula, becoming the first peoples to cross the Paradise mountains since the Valbrane. * 179 BCE: Vossland is founded in Coudeland, modern day Gold land, Albertstead becoming the capital, named after Goeorg Albert, one of the leaders of the expedition. 1st Century BCE ---- 1st Century CE *1 CE: Gisintraha undergoes a supernova so bright that it is clearly visible to every civilization on Ingos Tenum, with an apparent magnitude of -9.7, being visible for 2 months. *22 CE: End of United Republic Civil War *50 CE: Jerns start threatening Vossland via constant raids, causing Vossland a need to arm up. Jern culture starts massively influencing th hitherto Cottor-Aedolnese culture of Vossland. 2nd Century CE 3rd Century CE * 242 CE: The constant blending of Jern, Cottor-Aedolnese and Valbrane culture starts making Vossland very culturally unique: Valth, a sister culture to Nyrian, is then founded. 4th Century CE *322 CE: Construction of Goldwing is complete 5th Century CE 6th Century CE *546 CE: King Bradacha Sciathan is executed, The Sciathan Era ends, Aberthol Coldcrown ascends to the throne *595 CE: Ripendorinsorians are sent underground, Age of Pestilence begins 7th Century CE *642 CE: United Republic Senate introduces Magic Limitation Act after attempted coup by an underground mage ring 8th Century CE *756 CE: Ascendancy of Chiss discovered by United Republic 9th Century CE 10th Century CE *919 CE: Dark Days War begins *926 CE: Battle of Tuak, pyrrhic victory for United Republic *930 CE: Battle of Mim, attacking Visari forces destroyed *933 CE: Invasion of Visari homeworld by UR forces, end of Dark Days War *957 CE: United Republic returns to pre-Dark Days War levels 11th Century CE *1077 CE: Arrival of the Tectonian Migrant Fleet. Tectonian Lymph Colony created. 12th Century CE *1115 CE: Founding of alkarzian Imperium *1138 CE: The An-Xileel Empire's Battlespires crash land on the south-western coast of Rialuath on Ingos Tenum, the An-Xileel party declares the 6th Era *1185 CE: Harold Uril is crowned King of Ariilyth, ariilythian explorers discover the An-Xileel Empire south of Southwing 13th Century CE *1230 CE: Kiamat. The UAAA evacuates Etar. *1231 CE: Invention of Alcubierre Drives by An-Xileel Empire, Tecton and Kaniros *1232 CE: Belryn Massacre, beginning of Aodhain's Rebellion *1233 CE: Assassination of King Harold Uril, The Reddening of Goldwing, Aodhain's Rebellion ends with a rebel victory, communist revolution in the UAAA overthrows the Church of Asia and places the Communist Party of Asia as the new leaders. *1234 CE: Coronation of King Aodhain Fhion, formation of The Combine *1237 CE: First Valdrin-Combine war *1242 CE: Erebos incident, founding of the Ka'lu'umil, second Valdrin-Combine War, Xiuhtecuhtli Crisis *1243 CE: The majority of Ingosi nations ascend to the stars, the Ariilythian Empire is reformed into the Athrugadhi Empire *1245 CE: Ripendorinsor is liberated by the United Republic, and 'the awakening' starts, The Invasion of Kehjah *1246 CE: Imperium-Combine war, the Two-Day War *1247 CE: Emperor Oswalt Vaughan Is the first outsider to meet The Counsciessness